I Am
by Jess.91
Summary: DH spoilers. Teddy knew he shouldn't be using the map this way...talking to it just so he could see a line of words...but the words were his father's, and he couldn't help it. oneshot.


I'm not too sure about this one...it's an idea I've been playing around with for a while, but it's not much of a story, really. Sorry it's so short.

I Am...

Summary: DH spoilers. Teddy knew he shouldn't be using the map this way...talking to it just so he could see a line of words...but the words were his father's, and he couldn't help it. one-shot.

Teddy walked slowly over the grounds, glancing around. He was completely alone - it was cold, now, and most people were inside. Teddy didn't mind the cold. Absently, he turned his hair into a pale, icy blue, as he made his way over to a huge tree.

He'd just had a detention with Neville. He smirked at that, because all he'd had to do was clean up them mess he'd made, when he'd jabbed the huge grey cactus in the corner with his wand, and covered everyone in green slime. Neville had known Teddy for his whole life - he was one of his Teddy's godfather's closest friends - and Teddy was able to get away with a lot in his class.

Apparently, however, Neville couldn't let Teddy get away with covering the class and the classroom in green slime, not when he'd warned them that that particular plant was easily provoked into using it's slime defence.

But, well, telling Teddy Lupin that there was a quick, easy way to cover the room in green slime was asking for trouble, wasn't it?

Teddy sat down at the base of the tree, and half-heartedly tried to talk himself out of what he knew he was going to do.

"It's not healthy." He muttered. "It's not real, not really them...just an imprint...and imitation..."

But he drew the folded parchment from his pocket anyway.

He didn't know how old, exactly, the marauder's map was, but it looked ancient. If it hadn't been magical, it would probably have crumbled by now. As it was, the edges were a little tatty, but the map was still intact.

He was supposed to tap it with the wand and swear he was up to no good. He was supposed to use this ancient parchment to sneak around the castle, and out of it. Actually, he wasn't allowed to use it to sneak out of the castle yet. Teddy Lupin was still in his first year, and when his godfather had given the map to him, he'd made Teddy promise not to leave the castle.

_"Not yet. Next year, maybe. Definetly your third year. But not this year, OK Teddy? Promise me?"_

_"Fine." He'd sighed. "I promise."_

Teddy didn't really mind. He was still learning about the castle, without leaving it.

He did use the map how he was supposed to, of course. He liked to wonder around when it was empty, and it would have been almost impossible without the map - it allowed him to avoid people, and stopped him getting caught.

But Teddy didn't always use the map this way. Sometimes - when he was alone - he'd use it in a way he was sure he wasn't supposed to. But when he'd gotten out of a detention, he liked to seek approval for his pranks. And the map always approved.

He took out his wand, touched it gently to the centre, and spoke quietly. "I am Teddy Remus Lupin." He whispered.

Instantly, green writing began to appear.

_Mr Prongs congratulates Teddy Remus Lupin on the slime, and assure Teddy Remus Lupin that his blood is clearly that of a Marauder._

_Mr Padfoot agrees with Mr Prongs, and would like to add that Teddy Remus Lupin should consider sneaking into Hogsmeade once in a while._

Teddy smirked at that. He'd heard all about Sirius, and so the words didn't surprise him.

No message appeared from Wormtail. Teddy wasn't sure if the map had stopped Wormtail's messages, or if Harry had done something. He didn't really care either - that traitor had brought back Voldemort...was just as responsible for Teddy's parents dying...

_Mr Moony would also like to congratulate Teddy Remus Lupin, but warns him that certain teachers can only be pushed so far. However, Teddy Remus Lupin is doing very well at Hogwarts._

Teddy grinned again. This was...it was just what a father should do. Support, advise. And then Teddy's smile faded, because this was just an echo, an imitation. It wasn't his father.

"I wish I knew you." He murmured, as the words faded away.

He sighed, folded the map and put it in his pocket. He had to stop doing that. Stop making the map talk to him.

"I wont do it again." He said aloud.

And he knew that he was lying, he knew that he would.


End file.
